Super Host Club!
by ayafangirl
Summary: What happens when the Host Club gets super powers! A romance-drama-comedy to explain. Please R&R. TamaxHaru, HikaxKao
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Host Club

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. If I did, the manga wouldn't come out once every, like, millennium.

This is a Comedy-Drama-Romance. The Host Club (minus Haruhi) gets super powers. They keep their powers a secret, but will they finally stir up love life. Enjoy, and read the author's note at the bottom for a chance to vote!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch.1: GLITTER!

"Now, remember, my pets," Umehito Nekozawa's dark, spooky voice drifted through the dark magic room. The room was lit only by candlelight and all the occupants of the room (and the Dark Magic Club) wore black hooded capes. Bereznoff danced back and forth upon his hand. "The elixir is just too dangerous for human use. Lest we destroy the humanity of the world, we will forever dispel any knowledge of what we have created. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. One student spoke up. "I'm sorry, President-san. I thought our elixir would create shadow-people. It is my fault everything went horribly, horribly, _horribly_ wrong."

"No, no. It was nobody's fault." Nekozawa insisted kindly. "Let's just never discuss this again. I have the elixir hidden in a bottle, disguised so no one will ever find it! Mu ha ha ha ha!"

"Mu ha ha ha ha!" joined in the rest of the club, joining their president's evil laughter.

"HIKARU, YOU DID IT WRONG! It's Host Club, not Host _Clab_!" yelled Tamaki angrily.

"He didn't do anything wrong, you just can't read." Snapped Kaoru defensively.

"Um, Yeah!" agreed the older twin.

Kyoya sighed. This had been an _extremely_ long day. In order to celebrate an upcoming Host Club event, Haruhi had suggested they make banners. It was something commoners did frequently, so Tamaki and the twins along with Hunny and Mori had immediately agreed to it. Of course, they had no idea how long it would take.

The club had been at it so long that Haruhi had to leave to help her father with...some commoner thing. The club vice president now rubbed his temples, tired and annoyed. The current condition of the clubroom was terrible. Papers of all colors of the rainbow were strewn across the floor and tables. Markers, paint and crayons borrowed from the Art Club littered the counter tops. And that didn't even begin to describe the club members.

Hunny looked like he had been painting himself rather than the poster paper. Streaks of blue, red, green and yellow ran across his face and arms. Mori had been thoughtful enough to run to both their PE lockers and grab gym clothes, which were more easily washed than their uniforms. It was good thinking, because he looked just like Hunny. The twins and Tamaki had had a brief fight, but given up. While they were covered in various colors, the dopplegangers decided it might be fun to color-code themselves. If Kyoya remembered their brief description correctly, Hikaru was red marker-fied and Kaoru was blue marker-fied. Couldn't they have just done their rose-colors Tamaki assigned? Speaking of the Host Club King, he was splattered with green, orange and purple paint, had black streaks of marker running down both arms, and shreds of paper were sticking to his paint-coated shoes like toilet paper.

"Well done, everyone." the megane finally called loudly. Everyone looked up. "Why don't we call it a night?"

"Good idea, Mom!" Tamaki chirped. He was always ready to agree with Kyoya.

"I don't know, guys," Hunny started. Kyoya tried to compose himself and not strangle the tiny third-year.

"Why not, Hunny-senpai?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, the sign's just not jumping out." he stated. "Right, Takashi?"

The taller third-year nodded silently in agreement.

"Well, we worked our asses off." Hikaru cried, "What more can we do?"

"Hm...I don't know. Let's go back to the art room and see what we can find." he suggested.

And so, the six Host Clubers made their way back. On their way, they passed the Dark Magic Club room. "Wait," Kaoru called, stopping. "Why don't we look into the Dark Magic Club room? Nekozawa-senpai might have cool stuff. I mean, it's a dark magic club."

"Yeah!" his older twin brother agreed.

"Let's not go in if no one's there." Kyoya ordered in a monotone.

"Yeah, because everyone wants to go when the club's _in_ there." Hikaru snapped sarcastically. "Hey...Milord's got the right idea."

Tamaki was making his way into the eerie room, a curious grin on his gorgeous face. The door creaked as he opened it and held it open for the others, apparently having second thoughts about being the first one inside. Boldly, Hikaru stalked in, followed close by a nervous Kaoru. Hunny skipped in after, holding Mori's hand. Realizing he could do nothing, Kyoya followed. The king entered last.

"It smells weird in here." the lolita peeped.

"Incense." Mori offered a one-word response.

"Well, let's look around. OK, men, split up!" the king ordered.

"Yes sir, Milord!" the twins cried in unison, running to far corners of the room.

Hunny saluted and steered Mori towards the opposite side of the room. Finally, Tamaki and Kyoya parted.

"There doesn't appear to be anything interesting," stated the raven haired megane. "Nothing but candles, capes and spell books. Quintessential Dark Magic Club. Nekozawa doesn't disappoint."

"Wait," Mori spoke up. "over here." Hunny was the first to make his way over to what his cousin had found.

"Look, guys! Glitter! This'll be perfect!"

The others hurried over, excited.

"Yay, glitter! Awesome!" cried the red-headed mischief makers.

"Wonderful. Take it and let's go." ordered Tamaki.

"Wait. We can't just take Nekozawa-senpai's possessions and leave." Kyoya stated.

"Um, not take. _Borrow._" the blond responded.

There wasn't much that could be done. Hunny, Mori and the twins were already making their way out the door; glitter in tow.

It all started as expected. The banners were decorated with glitter and everyone agreed it looked even better. Haruhi would be proud. Then, the twins decided to be stupid.

FWAM!

The bottle of glitter went flying into Tamaki's head.

"OW!" Hikaru! Kaoru! Which one of you threw that at Daddy's head?"

"It was Kaoru's idea, but I did it." laughed the one twin.

Glaring, the chairman's son grabbed a handful of glitter from his now-sparkle-covered head and threw it back. Laughing, the twins ran through the falling glitter, pretending to dance in the rain. Hunny looked up and began laughing. Soon, the rest of the club had joined in. The smallest club member scooped up a handful of glitter and imitated the twins, covering himself in red and black sparkles. Mori tossed more into the air, smiling to himself. Tamaki tossed glitter onto himself and Kyoya. Amazingly, the vice president didn't object. At this point, he was beyond caring, his friends were laughing and happy, and the sparkles falling around all of them were beautiful. It was a moment in time only the Host Club could experience.

OK. Here's the thing. I can't add more...until you post your opinions!! That's right, you guys vote on which Host gets what power! This will take time to put up the next chapter and hopefully you guys are nicer than Hana-Kimi readers who DON'T REVIEW. Please tell me what you wanna see. This is what I like best:

Tamaki: Flying (this is Tamaki)

Kyoya: Brainwaves. He makes you tremble on the floor in fetal position going, 'too much knowledge...'

Hikaru: Fire powers! Shoot flames outta his phalanges! (That's fingers, people)\

Kaoru: Invisibility. He's not icy, even though that'd be opposite Hika, and he gets overshadowed sometimes, so yeah.

Hunny: Super speed. Hello, sugar rush.

Mori: Super strength. The guy's an ox.

What do you think? Review! Vote!


	2. Chapter 2When did we?

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still own nothing. Maybe some day I will. Join the rebellion, get ayafangirl Host Club!

Sorry for the wait, but here we go! I have taken your words of wisdom into consideration, and OK. I am ready to go. BTW, don't worry about Haruhi. She'll get powers... :) ha ha ha...

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch. 2: When did we...?

The night after the decorating, all the hosts who had stayed after had strange dreams. They tossed and turned. Tamaki shifted, moaning softly. He could see his friends, Kyoya, Haruhi, the twins, and both his senpais were there. He smiled and began to make his way over to them, but couldn't. He began to float up. Crying, out, he waved his arms and called for help. No one looked up. They continued to talk over him, smiling and laughing as he drifted vertically into space.

"HELP!"

No response.  
"Kyoya! Haruhi! Hikaru, Kaoru! Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, HELP!"

No response.

Tamaki snapped up out of bed, panting. Brushing his hair back, he lay back down. It had all been a dream. Just a dream.

That night, Hunny also had a reoccurring dream. He dreamed that he was in a happy candy land, and Mori was a Pegasus. Hunny climbed onto his back and said, "Let's go, Takashi! To Candy Mountain!" and they rode up a rainbow to Candy Mountain. But that story has no relevance, so let's continue with the main story.

It was after school. The Host Club had ended for the day, and the tired hosts were all cleaning up.

"I'm glad you could actually join us today, Haruhi." Kyoya spoke from his laptop.

She glared as she folded her outfit into a trunk. "I told you, I had a checkup with my dad."

"Why didn't you have you doctor come to your house?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"That's called a house call. It costs extra. Haruhi's doctor serves countless other commoners, but they have to see him at his office." the megane explained.

"Ooh!" the twins clapped, excited to have learned yet another fact about the fascinating world of commoners.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was having trouble putting up the now-ready signs they had created. After drying overnight, they were ready to be hung up, and Tamaki's 6 feet weren't enough to get one sign were he wanted it.

"Mori-senpai, can you help?" he asked.

The dark-haired boy nodded and rose from the table Hunny was eating his cake at.

"I just—can't—get it—up!" he explained, between jumping up and down. "Ah. That's better. Never mind, Mori-senpai. I've got it!...What?"

Mori stood frozen. "Ta-Tamaki--" he couldn't form words. The others looked up to see what was happening. Hunny dropped his fork. Kyoya slammed his laptop shut and gasped. The twins collapsed onto the couch behind them. Haruhi's wide brown eyes became even wider.

"What?" he demanded nervously. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya forced himself to speak to his best friend, "you're...floating."

"Hm?" not understanding, the Host Club king looked down. The reason he had been able to reach the place he was hanging his poster was simple; Tamaki was floating about a foot above the ground. "Ah—ah—ah—ah.." he stammered. Finally, he burst. "YAAAAAAAHHHH! What in the world?! OMIGOD, SOMEBODYHELPIDON'TKNOWWHAT'SHAPPENING!!" screaming, he flew up higher...and began to zoom left and right across the room, wailing all the way. Mori jumped out of the way and Tamaki hit a wall with a sickening _THUD_.

"MILORD!" the twins screamed in unison, rushing over. Haruhi was right behind them, along with Hunny, Mori and Kyoya.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?" the brunette asked, worry in her voice.

"I—I think so." he answered shakily. He forced himself to sit up. There was a bruise forming on his forehead, but he seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Tama-chan, what was that?" Hunny asked. He clutched his bunny, Bun-Bun close, fear in his eyes.

"I don't know." he admitted. He was attempting to stand, using the wall for support.

"Well, you just flew." Kaoru stated bluntly. "I don't understand either, but try it again."

Tamaki nodded. He looked at his feet and took a deep breath. He pushed off slightly, almost like he was hopping. He did not hit the ground again. Tamaki was floating again.

Everyone let out a little gasp.

"T-Tama-chan, try moving. Try flying." Hunny piped up.

The king nodded again. He leaning forward. "Whoa!" he cried, almost losing balance. Glaring with knightly determination, he flew a few feet forward, his friends parting to let him pass. "L-Look! I'm doing it!" he exclaimed. And he was, the Host Club king was flying! "Ha ha ha! This is fun!" he called, circling the room.

"Tamaki, wall." warned Kyoya. Too late. Once again, the blond flew right into a wall, sinking down with a pained whimper.

"He'll never learn." Haruhi sighed. "Now let's focus on something really important, 'Where the HELL did Tamaki learn to do that?'"

They all paused. They all thought.

"Nekozawa..." Mori muttered after a few moments.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Takashi's right" Hunny chirped. "Nekozawa had that glitter we used, he is part of the Dark Magic Club."

"What glitter?" the girl demanded.

"Yeah, but we touched it too...does that mean—" Hikaru started.

"We have the ability to fly too now?" Kaoru finished.

The gasped and high-fived each other.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette exploded with impatience.

"Ah, yes. You weren't here." Kyoya stated in a monotone. "As you know, we decorated signs yesterday. We used glitter from Nekozawa-senpai's clubroom. That must be the source of Tamaki's...abilities."

"Yeah, right." she responded. "I don't believe in Nekozawa-senpai's 'Dark Magic.'"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Hikaru. "Then explain this!" he and Kaoru were hopping up and down like Tamaki had done. Grinning, Hunny joined in. None of them were flying.

"It's not working." Mori told them flatly.

"So only Milord gets powers?" snapped Hikaru like a child. "DAMN!" he slammed his fist down onto a table. Fire spurted out past his knuckles. "WHOA!"

"Hikaru!" gasped his younger brother. "You just--"

"Yeah, I did!" Hikaru laughed, shooting his fits forward back and forth like he was training in self defense. Flames shot out a about a foot in front of each hand each time he did so."

"Be careful!" Kaoru warned.

"Stop or you'll light something on fire!" added Hunny.

"Can I?" he asked, delighted. The mindless Hitachiin thrust his hand forward, sending a stream of fire past his reach. The flames reached a curtain and caught fire quickly.

"You idiot, you will be paying for that." Kyoya warned.

"I—I can't stop it!" the redhead whined. "Kaoru, you help!"

"Uh...Uh..." his twin stammered uncertainly. "Right!" he looked around, eyes landing on a half-full pot of tea that had been used during hosting. He grabbed it, running towards the curtain. As he neared it, he stopped.

"Kaoru, help him!" ordered Tamaki urgently. He had risen from the floor and was watching nervously from across the room.

"I think...I have an idea." he said slowly. Removing the lid from the teapot, he twirled his hand, leading the tea up with his hand.

"Kao-chan!" cried Hunny.

Kaoru thrust his hand forward just like his brother had done. The tea flowed where he guided it, putting out the fire on the curtain.

"I had a feeling," he said with a small smile, "if Hikaru shoots fire, I'm going to have to control him by manipulating water."

"So...does that mean you _all_ have powers?" asked Haruhi.

"Only one way to find out," Tamaki answered, flying over. "Everyone, do something!"

"Yay! I wanna have cake-eating powers!" cried Hunny.

Kyoya frowned at him. "You already do."

"Laser eyes..." Mori murmured, squinting. Nothing happened. "No laser eyes..."

"Cheer up, Takashi," his cousin encouraged. "We'll find our powers. But first, I should finish the strawberry cake I had over there." he took off towards his cake. There was a blue blur, and suddenly, Hunny was seated at his table across the room.

"It would appear--" the king started.

"Hell yeah!" both twins screamed, "Hunny-senpai has super-speed! Yeah, Hunny-senpai!"

"I have super-speed?" the smallest host asked in surprise. "Oh, wow. That's so cool!"

Mori nodded proudly and made his way over. He held his hand in front of the strawberries on Hunny's plate. "Plant control-powers..." he said in a quiet voice. The strawberries didn't move. "No plant control-powers..." this time his tone was sadder.

"I'm sure both of us will find our powers," Kyoya began, "and—What?! Hikaru, that's a terrible thing to suggest!"

"I didn't say anything!" the older twin snapped shrilly.

"Yes, you did. You said we were too boring to have powers—Kaoru, I am _not_ insane. I know what I heard!"

The club stared in confusion. Finally, the younger twin broke the silence. "I don't think you heard what I said. You heard what I was thinking, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "So...you think I have the power to read minds and hear other people's thoughts?"

"That suits you well, Mom." Tamaki said happily.

"Don't call me that." he ebony-haired host answered in annoyance. "But you're right...this will be quite useful."

They stared uncertainly. Kyoya could tell what they were thinking. Right now.

"Haruhi, I will not use my powers for evil. This is a gift, not a menace." the shadow king said smoothly, walking to his laptop to type something, most likely about his discoveries. The girl flinched.

"Damn."

"So," started the blond king, "what are we going to do now? I mean...who can we tell?"

"NO ONE!" both twins exclaimed together.

"What? But why? We should at least tell Nekozawa-senpai that we took his magic glitter." he argued.

"NO." they repeated firmly. Hikaru explained more thoroughly, "If we tell, we'll lose our powers. If we keep it a secret, we can wait if out until the effects wear off..._if_ the effects wear off."

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan have a point." Hunny chimed in. "Having super-powers could be fun. I'd love to have them a little longer." He turned to Tamaki, his big brown eyes bright and hopeful. "Please, Tama-chan? Can we keep our powers a little longer? Please, please, please?"

The Host Club king looked around. Kyoya didn't meet his eyes. The twins were both silently pleading. Mori even seemed hopeful. Haruhi, of course, looked like she wanted to go home, unphased by being surrounded by super-powered rich guys.

"Well...if you all work to keep it a secret, yes. I guess we can have them for a little longer."

"YAY!"cheered the club.  
"Haruhi, can you keep this a secret, also?" he asked, turning to the brunette. "It's important to our family that you don't tell anyone. Nekozawa-senpai might not be happy if we tell him."

He was extremely close to her, but she looked him square in the eyes. "Sure, Senpai. Personally, I think this entire thing is crazy, but then again, this _is_ the Host Club."

Tamaki had to pull away, he couldn't stand to be so close with her eyes burning into him like that.

The twins sat on one couch, trying out their newly-discovered powers together. Hikaru was shooting flames further and further from his hands, and Kaoru was gently swirling the contents of several teacups around the air.

Kyoya was typing. Or maybe he was just pretending to type and was really listening to their thoughts. It was hard to tell with Kyoya.

Hunny had finished his cake in seconds and was burning off those calories by dancing around the room, a blur of blue uniform and blond hair. Mori watched wistfully.

"Super-strength..." he said in a voice that was barley above a whisper. He took the arm of a couch and lifted his arm. The couch came along with it, lifting off the floor like it was made of paper.

"Whoa!" everyone around him cried out. Mori simply smiled. "Super strength." he repeated, this time with a tone of pride.

Didja like it? So, yeah. Tamaki flies, Kyoya reads minds, the twins are fire and water, like fire benders and water benders from Avatar if anyones watches it, that helps. Of course, they're still learning...they might get stronger. And Hunny and Mori are pretty basic. What happens when they try to hide their abilities? XP REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE FASTER!!


	3. Chapter 3 Secret

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bisco Hatori's. Even the computer I'm typing on isn't mine. T-T

Sorry once again for the wait...I'm easily distracted. I mean, the sun is shining, my pool is heated and I've been reading a Stephen King horror story. Who wants to sit on the computer? Here we go!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch. 3: Secret

"Tamaki-sama, it's warm outside. When can we meet you in the courtyards?" inquired a blushing second-year.

"Ah, good question, my princess." he answered, blue orbs locking into hers. "Most likely next week. However...you can meet my out under the dancing cherry trees anytime you want." he winked.

"EEE! Tamaki-sama!" she wailed, heart pounding in her chest.

"Pft...Milord and his friends are so loud." scoffed Hikaru in annoyance from across the room.

"Yes. It's bothersome." complained his brother in agreement.

"Here's an idea, Kaoru. Just you and me, let's go somewhere else. Maybe where it's more quiet so we can..."

"Hikaru! Don't say such things in front of the young princesses!" cried his brother in shock.

Hikaru simply chuckled, and several girls gripped their chairs tightly, hoping they wouldn't fall right out of them.

Kyoya glanced up at the twins briefly, a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Kyoya-sama?" asked a first-year.

"Oh, don't worry; it's nothing." he assured. Cleverly, he turned his attention back to money-making. "So, I'm sure you all intend to go to the tea party we're holding next week, right. We've hung the posters all around the school"

"Yes," said a second-year "the posters are very nice. Did you all make them?"

"With our own two hands. It was hard work, but commoners do it all the time."

"How interesting." she gushed, enjoying the feeling of his eyes on her. "And I do intend to go to the tea party."

"Tamaki-sama said that if the nice weather progresses, we might hold it outside." the first-year added.

"Did he now?" Kyoya asked, inwardly making a note to self to warn Tamaki never again to make plans without asking first.

"Do you guys need more tea?" Haruhi asked politely to Hunny and Mori.

"Yeah, thanks, Haru-chan." Hunny responded. Several other girls also requested more tea. They then returned to giggling over how adorable Hunny was when he got icing on his face and Mori wiped it away.

Haruhi returned to her own table, smiling at the girls who blushed as she met their eyes.

"Haruhi-kun, are you looking forward to the big tea party next week?" asked a girl with long black hair.

"Yes. It'll be nice...and I'm sure there will be lots of types of tea and desserts to try."

"You're so cute, Haruhi-kun!" a brunette with braids said with a shy grin.

Haruhi smiled.

"So, is the rest of the club looking forward? Last time it was fun, but the twins spilled iced tea all over Tamaki-sama." a third-year laughed, remembering.

"Yeah," she answered distantly, "I think they are." Her brown eyes scanned the room, staring uncertainly at her friends. They all looked contained and impatient. Nothing all these girls could notice, but they reminded her of caged birds. She glanced at the clock. _Not too much longer, guys. Just hold on._

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Finally, they're gone!" cried Tamaki, floating up into the air and spinning around the room.

"I'll say," Hikaru agreed, calmly flicking the switch for the ceiling fan and snickering as it bashed Tamaki in the head.

"Maybe we should go outside." Kyoya suggested. "So Hunny can run around and Hikaru doesn't light anything on fire."

Once outside, they all moved to an empty courtyard and began using their powers. Hikaru sent flames shooting into the sky. Kaoru drew water from a nearby fountain, twirly more and more. Hunny took a running start and ran from across the courtyard, then vertically up a wall. He zoomed back down and landed on Mori's shoulders. His cousin smiled and lifted to stone benches, tossing them up and down. Tamaki flew overhead, watching them all happily.

Haruhi took a seat next to Kyoya, the only host who didn't seem thrilled to have powers.

"How was Day One? Of keeping it a secret, I mean."

He smiled tightly. "Not bad. It's easy for me, anyway. My powers aren't very fun."

"I'm sorry to hear that." she answered. He looked at her. No, he could read it in her mind, too. She truly was. It didn't even seem to bother Haruhi that she hadn't gotten powers of her own.

"Well, don't worry. I said they're not fun. Not that they're not interesting."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." he said, eyes once again falling on the twins. His gaze then drifted to Tamaki. "I've learned that that idiot's the one I'm really going have to be careful of. As long as I keep track of him, I'll be OK. This is, after all, a learning process."

She frowned with some confusion. "OK, Kyoya-senpai."

Tamaki landed beside them. "Haruhi, how would you like a ride up in the sky?" he offered, eyes sparkling.

"No, thanks though."

"What?" he asked in disappointed shock. "Why?"

"I'd rather not. I'm not a huge fan of roller coasters, and that's all you're really doing. Looping around in the air."

Kyoya had to chuckle at her ability to belittle the host club king. And that look on his face.

"Oh—oh. OK. Mom, what about you?"

"No. And don't call me that."

He looked very defeated. Turning to fly away, he slammed right into a tree _(A/N: Thaaaanks, Azumi-Yuki. That was ur fault XD)_

"Ooouuuuch." he whimpered.

Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki-senpai, you're going to have to be a lot more careful."

"Easy for you to say." he cried in frustration and (some) pain.

She walked over to him. Placing a hand on his forehead, she winced slightly. "How many times have you hit your head? That's quite a bruise."

"I don't know." he admitted. "I was practicing flying last night in my room."

Kyoya snapped his head up. "You WHAT?"

"Well my door was locked!" he defended. "No one knew what I was doing! It's not like I ever kept secrets from people before."

"Liar." his friend said, eyes narrowing.

Haruhi stared from upperclassman to upperclassman in confusion. What was going on?

"Well, the blond cut off the silent conversation he had been holding with the megane abruptly, "we've had our fun for the day. Maybe we should head home now, yes?"

The three turned to the rest of their club. While they weren't looking, it seemed Hunny had dashed into some other courtyards and picked flowers, there was a huge bouquet on the benches Mori had been lifting. He noticed the others staring at him.

"Next week, I can make more of these for the tea party, right, Tama-chan?"

"Good idea, Hunny-senpai. You're very creative."

Hikaru never grew tired of fire. He was spinning around and around, bending the flames around him so it looked like a dragon. It was artful, but also scary to see the elder Hitachiin twin with so much power. Kaoru meanwhile, had learned to freeze water. He was tossing droplets up and blowing, like he was cooling tea. The droplets turned into ice and he smiled as it seemed to hail right before his very eyes.

"That gives me an idea." Haruhi said. She ran over to the younger twin. She said a few inaudible words, he nodded, and she returned with a piece of ice in her hand.

"Here, Tamaki-senpai," she said while pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapping the ice in it, "for your head."

"Thank you, Haruhi." he responded in a small voice, taking the makeshift icepack from her and holding it gingerly to his head. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, I really should get going home." without another word, she turned and left, waving to the rest of the club. Hunny ran up in a flash, hugging her before she left.

"See what I mean? Liar." Kyoya spoke again.

"So now you know." he said quietly.

"How long have you?"

"Not very long at all, Kyoya." he admitted with a chuckle. "I'm not all that bright about that sort of thing. But...I know for a fact now."

"When do you intend to do something about it?"

"At first I wasn't going to. I didn't want to ruin the peace in the Host Club. But the truth is the truth. I have to do something now that I know for a fact that I'm in love with her."

"Then as your best friend, I guess there's nothing I can do but wish you the best of luck, Dad."

Tamaki turned to smile at his friend. "Thanks, Mo—Kyoya."  
"I appreciate that." he returned the smile.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Haruhi finished her homework and slammed her text book shut with finality. She collapsed onto her futon and buried her head into her pillow.

She heard the front door open.

"Haruhi-chan, Daddy's home." her father's high-pitched voice rang out.

"Hey, dad." she muttered.

She heard him walk down the hall and stand by the door. "Are you sick?" he asked, immediately jumping to conclusions. Sometimes he could be just like Tamaki.

"No. I--"

"Oh, I understand. Lots of tests to study for? My poor little Haruhi-chaaaan."

"Don't worry about it, Dad." she spoke again in a flat tone. Maybe it was best to let him think it was nothing more than exams that had her so worried, and not the fact that her friends were unintentionally turning her world upside down.

Sorry it was kinda short, but my eyes are sore from chlorine in the pool and the screen makes them hurt. The romance is really gonna start picking up and as usual, please give me any suggestions you may come up with. I'm also sorry if the scene between Kyoya and Tamaki is a bit confusing, but you figure it out towards the end of the second part of this chapter.

Please review and I will post the next chapter ASAP. ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Confession

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bisco Hatori's. DUDES THE ANIME DVD-EPS 1-13 **COMING OUT IN ENGLISH** OCTOBER 28! SQUEEEE! (ayafangirl faints...twins poke my body with stick)

So, yeah. OK. What happens next? Read on. And review now and then. It makes me less likely to sit in my room in the dark and eat gallons of ice cream.

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch. 4: Confessions

The late afternoon sun shone in the picture windows of Ouran, casting a yellow-green glow into the classrooms. School was out, but many clubs had stayed after. Now, even the host club was packing up. But that isn't out concern right now.

"Another wonderful day of perfectly terrible spells." Nekozawa said, more to Bereznoff than to his club mates. They answered anyway, not that he really minded.

"It was, President. I'm glad the club recovered since...well...the incident."

"Sh! Don't speak of such things!" another club member cut him off.

"No, no. It's not something I would enjoy talking about," Nekozawa assured thoughtfully, "but I'm not angry about it. I mean, what in the world are the chances of anyone ever finding where we hid the stuff? We have nothing to worry about."

"You're probably right..." his friend trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh, of course he's right. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Someone sprinkles the container we put the potion in all over themselves and terrible side effects would destroy us all? Honestly, Tsuyashi, you're too worried about things."

"Yeah...I guess I am."

"Don't worry." Nekozawa cut in. "If anyone _did_ happen to lay their hands on our little..er, _blunder_, it could be dangerous. But I would use all my magic, do everything in my power, fight to the very end to protect our club and make sure their ill use of our creation is put to a stop."

The other club members sobbed.

"President Nekozawa...you're so protective of our club! Waaah!"

The cape-clad president patted their backs with the hand Bereznoff wasn't occupying. "There, there. Let's go home. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Yes, President Nekozawa!"

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

Unfortunately, Nekozawa had no idea what he was talking about. The seven hosts were making their way outside to use their powers in the empty courtyard...as they had been doing for the past three days. Hunny skipped merrily, carrying a picnic basket filled with cakes. He had learned using powers made the teens hungry, and the lolita was in charge of providing snacks.

"Haruhi, do you want Daddy to fly you outside?"

"No, someone might see you."

"Really, Milord, are you that stupid?"

"Grr...Hikaru!"

Kyoya stood by the doorway of the music room. "Kaoru, would you please stay here...there's something I'd like to discuss with you alone."

Kaoru looked quizzically at his senpai, but nodded. He smiled loosely at his brother and stepped back into the club room.

"What happened, Kyoya-senpai? Did Hikaru do something stupid?"

"No, Kaoru. This isn't about Hikaru." Kyoya answered. "Well...OK, it kind of is, but it's about you more."

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaoru looked a little nervous. Both twins were rather devious, but Kaoru was considered the 'good twin.' He thought things through. He didn't try to hurt anyone intentionally.

"No. I guess we never would have had to discuss this if we had never gotten our powers. Kaoru, I can read minds."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I can read _your_ mind."

"I know. Soooo--"

Kyoya didn't want to blurt it out, he really didn't, but Kaoru was being so damn thick-- "I know you like Hikaru!"

Kaoru gasped. His cheeks immediately took on a deep red. "Kyoya-senpai, I--"

"Look, I've been practicing my powers, and I just noticed that when you host, you take Hikaru's words very seriously."

"And he doesn't." Kaoru said. The words were blunt. There was no inntonation and his eyes were dark as he spoke these words.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..."

"Hm?" It pained Kyoya to see how hard Kaoru was trying to be nonchalant, unaffected.

"Well, he cares about you a lot...and I can tell he likes to hold you. It's not a matter of my not being able to read his mind, he just isn't very straight forward with his emotions. I think he's confused. I'm not going to say he loves you as I know you love him, but I'm saying there could, _could _be something more than brotherly friendship there. Please don't jump to conclusions, OK? I'm not trying to get in the middle of anything."

"No, I won't, Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya was impressed. Kaoru was very good at covering his emotions. If he was upset, eager, embarrassed, it didn't show. He did look a little uncomfortable, but so did Kyoya. "Um, I have one more question, Kyoya-senpai."

"Sure. What?"

"You don't...think this is wrong? Don't I disgust you?"

"No."

Kaoru looked up, surprised.

"Look, I believe you can't help who you fall in love with. Whether that's a woman, or—I cant' believe I'm referring to Hikaru as such, but—a man, it doesn't matter. The fact that you're related and...twins is a little awkward. But as far as I see it, Tamaki set you up for that anyway. Brotherly love was his idea, not yours. It is still a little unbelievable, of course. Then again, I think that's where the part about being your friend and supporting you comes in."

"K-Kyoya-senpai..."

"Yes?"

"Just...thank you. So much. Thank you. But wait—how will the rest of the club react?"

"I think it will take some getting used to. But they're your friends too. And Hikaru is your brother."

Kaoru groaned. "Damn. I can't even imagine telling him how I feel!"

"Best of luck."Without another word, the raven-haired teen walked away. He wondered if he had ever spoken so many words to his underclassman in his life. Kaoru was bright, brimming with ideas and personality. But those bottled up feelings were like a shadow over his mind, weighing him down. Kyoya sighed. He liked having super powers, but when he read people's minds, their pains became his own. It made him a little dizzy.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Oh, please?"

"No."

"But, Haruhi, Daddy--"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

Hikaru glared. "Jeez, you too. Quit arguing. Milord, Haruhi doesn't want to fly. Leave her alone and accept the fact that your powers suck."

"Hikaru, how dare you!"

"Actually, that's not it. I just don't want you to fly me around because...well, you always fly into stuff."

Tamaki looked like he had been slapped. I haven't done that in days!"

"Um, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi sighed, "It's only been three days."

"Yes, well..." he trailed off, flustered. Since he got his powers, Tamaki had been trying to convince Haruhi to let him fly her around. It would be a great way for father and daughter to bond, of course. Unfortunately, Haruhi didn't want to. The flat-affect girl wasn't afraid of her friend's powers (accept maybe Kyoya's) but she still didn't trust Tamaki. That was it...trust.

"Haruhi..." his voice was soft now, "you don't trust me, do you?"

She looked flustered as she answered. "I wouldn't say that. I mean, of course I do! Just not about that one little thing, that's all."

"Oh."

Hikaru turned away, not wanting to interrupt. He could tell this was getting personal.

"Why, Haruhi? Are you afraid I would let you fall? I wouldn't! If you want, I'll fly very low to the ground. But you saw when I gave Hunny-senpai a ride the other day, I didn't hurt him. He had a lot of fun!"

"Yes, I know, I just..." she looked at her senpai. His eyes were begging, like a puppy's. "OK, fine. Just once around the courtyard and LOW to the ground."

"Yes, of course!" he exclaimed, immediately happy once again. He flew over and gently took her wrists in his hands. She in return grabbed a bit higher onto his own wrists. "Here we go, ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Tamaki lifted off the ground with practiced gracefulness. He made sure to hover a few feet above the ground so Haruhi wouldn't be afraid. He flew slower than usual, also. He grinned in a pleasantly surprised feeling of happiness when he heard Haruhi giggle.

"This is actually really cool. Tamaki-senpai, can we go a little higher up?"

"Of course we can!" with that, he lifted up so she was level with the second story picture windows.

"This. Is. Amazing." she breathed in an unusual tone of excitement. It made Tamaki extremely pleased that he could be the one to make her reach this tone.

Kyoya and Kaoru walked out into the courtyard. Kyoya looked up at Tamaki and Haruhi. He smiled to his best friend. _Nice work, Tamaki. I'm rooting for you._

Kaoru hurried over to his brother, still feeling a little troubled.

"Kaoru! Watch this!" his oblivious older brother called, shooting flames left and right. He panted like a dog, at a complete loss of breath.

"You idiot," the younger twin forced in his calmest voice, "you're going to dehydrate yourself. You already get overheated so easily now." with that, the Hitachiin flicked his wrist. A water bottle he had placed in his bag floated up and into his hand. He untwisted the cap and guided the water out, watching it glitter in the late afternoon sun.

"Open your mouth." he instructed. Hikaru obeyed. The twin guided the water into his brother's mouth. Hikaru swallowed.

"Heh heh, thanks, Kaoru. I guess I was thirsty."

"Really, Hikaru. Sometimes I wonder who the older sibling is here."

He made his way over to the fountain, bending the water around it and practicing methodically to make waves. Kaoru, unlike his brother, was very cautious about being in control of his powers.

Hikaru watched his brother closely, but didn't follow him. Hunny came up, a blur of blue and blond.

"Hika-chan, Hika-chan! Want some cake? I've got strawberry, chocolate and vanilla coconut."

Hikaru turned to smile down at his upperclassman "Sure. Thanks, Hunny-senpai."

Hunny smiled back as he reached into his basket, but his expression turned serious. "Now. You were frowning before. What's wrong, Hika-chan? You can tell me."

Hikaru sighed and shook his head. "Believe me, Hunny-senpai. If there was anything to tell, you'd be the first person I'd go to. I guess I'm just worried about this whole super-power thing. Y'know, and making sure Kaoru doesn't hurt himself and stuff. That's it, I guess."

"You shouldn't worry so much about Kao-chan. He can take care of himself."

"Can he?" the twin asked dubiously. "I mean, I know he can. But something's on his mind, and he hasn't told me yet. I wonder if he doesn't trust me, or if I'm hurting him in some way."

Hunny shook his head. "No, Hika-chan. You could never hurt Kao-chan. When he's ready to tell you, he will. At least, that's how it is for my little brother."

"Thanks, Hunny. You always help me clear my head."

"No problem!" the lolita responded, happy to have helped a friend. He handed Hikaru the tiny snack cake and ran off to offer one to Kyoya.

Meanwhile, Tamaki had circled for the third time around the courtyard before Haruhi decided to go back down. She didn't seem afraid at all, and had actually laughed a couple of times. He looked down and smiled to see Mori, idly watching Hunny.

"Mori-senpai! Catch!" he called. "Haruhi, may I?"

"I guess so." she seemed uncertain once again. He dropped down a little lower and dropped her. She grabbed Mori's arm like a tree branch. He didn't wince or even stagger under her weight. He dropped her back down lightly. She laughed a thank you and looked up to thank Tamaki.

"Senpai, that was more fun than I expected! We should do that again some time!"

"I'm glad you had fun, Haruhi." he answered in a princely tone, trying not to seem over-ecstatic. That didn't work out very well, because he was so busy smiling down at Haruhi, it was too late to turn when he finally realized there was a wall in front of him.

CLONK!

Down went Baka Tono.

Wow, that was long for me! I had fun, though. So, tell me how it's coming and if you like it. Tell me if it's stupid and you hate it. Tell me if you had pizza for lunch today. Just review and I'll get on with the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori should give me Host Club. It'd be in safe hands. It just isn't. Yet. I also don't own China. Or the Pacific Ocean or Canada.

WHOA! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for how long I left! Nearly a month! It's just, after my birthday, everything got so damn distracting. But I'm back. I swear, I truly feel terrible and to all you faithful readers who are still with me, I refuse to let this fic die! Let's see, my name is aya_fangirl_. Do you think I'm gonna put some yaoi in there? HELL YEAH! Let's have a twinsest chappie now! YAAAAY!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch.5: Fire and Ice

The Host Club ended and the games began. Tamaki flew Haruhi around and around. She giggled, completely at ease. Tamaki beamed, thrilled that Haruhi trusted him now. Hunny could move so quickly that it was safe for him to travel. All anyone could see was a blur, so he had visted China and brought them all back souvenirs.

Great Wall of China snow globes.

Mori had taken to bending large pieces of metal into shapes. The creations looked like some sort of abstract art that would be found in a museum. The twins raised hell, but kept it to themselves and all the while, Kyoya tapped into their minds. He was also working on listening to people's thoughts from far away. People who he was close to were easy to pull apart from a crow and he estimated his powers worked for up to a few miles. He had 'heard' Tamaki's father planning a surprise birthday gift for his son on April 8th. Of course, he kept that to himself.

Now, the psychic looked up, frowning for what seemed like the millionth time at the younger of the two Hitachiin twins. It's not like Kaoru's thoughts towards...his own brother were _perverted._ Compared to the way Hikaru talked and acted in general, Kaoru had somehow managed to grow up quite innocent. It was just upsetting to see how much he hid from his own twin. And friends too, for that matter.

Didn't it bother Kaoru?

Hikaru, blissfully ignorant, always got to close. He said things that made Kaoru feel uncomfortable. Hell, they pretended to have affairs while hosting! Yet Kaoru acted perfectly normal. Didn't it hurt him?

Kyoya knew the answer to that.

Yes.

The pain was unbearable.

Nonetheless, Kaoru was not one to complain, unless it was about commoners or 'stupid Milord.' So there was really no help Kyoya could offer. He merely sat, watching Kaoru's eyes fill with wonder as Hikaru shot fire into the air, smiling at the intensity and unaffected by the heat it threw off. He turned excitedly to his brother.

"Kaoru, didja see that?"

"Yes. Wait to go, Hikaru! Nice!"

"What have you been up to?" the older twin asked.

"Um...well, semi-surfing."

"HOW?!"

Kaoru couldn't hide his proud smile. "I'll show you." With that, he brought a wave flying from the fountain and froze it as it came towards him. He leapt onto the thin block of ice and steered it back into the fountain. He pushed the water back and forth, making waves that he rode with controlled ease. After a few moments, he hopped off, landing with a thud.

"WHOA! You have to let me try!" Hikaru blasted.

"Well, I guess you can ride with me." (Kyoya smirked. No innuendo intended. Seriously.)

Kaoru repeated his trick, this time with Hikaru standing close behind him, arms wrapped around his brother's waist. Balance wasn't really and issue for the redhead when he could control how the water moved, but with the added effect of his brother's arms locked around him, he landed roughly, ice scraping the end of the fountain and sending them both landing in the fountain. The others looked up (except Hunny, who was crossing the Pacific to get to Canada).

For a brief moment, the younger boy was terrified of what he'd done. "Ah, Hikaru! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you wet--"

Hikaru began to laugh. "Nah, it's fine, Kaoru. You can draw the water out of our clothes. Ha ha ha, you're such a spaz!"

Kaoru blinked in surprise. The rest of the club, seeing it was safe, joined in with laughing. Kyoya smiled, but would rather wince. The torment was right below the surface of the boy, couldn't anyone see that?! Why couldn't they make him feel better? Oh, right. Only he knew.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

It was after dinner at the Hitachiin mansion, and Kaoru was settling down to finish off the last of his homework. His brother followed him into the room, but homework was the last thing on his mind.

"Kaoru, watch this! I can make the flames blue!"

Kaoru glanced up and gasped. "What are you doing? Someone will see! We're supposed to be studying!"

"P-shaw, Kaoru. Just relax. The maids know to knock before entering the room and this kinda is studying."

Kaoru sighed but didn't argue. He went back to his Japanese history, engrossed and not paying much mind to his brother. Finally, he finished. Hikaru ran into the master bathroom connected to their room. He turned on the sink.

"You're turn."

"No, I don't feel like--"

"C'mon!"

"Hikaru."

The older twin sighed, defeated. "Fine, fine."

Kaoru had peace for all of a few minutes before Hikaru was at it again. "Hey, Kaoru, what do you think would happen if we combined our powers?"

"Huh?"

"I shot fire and you shot water. What would happen if it mixed?"

"The fire'd go out." he groaned.

"Not if there was a lot. I bet there'd be smoke. Maybe it'd even make a cool noise. Let's try it out."

"I don't--"

"Please, Kaoru? Once?"

Unable to deny anything Hikaru asked for (except maybe drug money), Kaoru got off of his bed and stood facing his mirror image from a few feet away.

"Just this once."

"Right! This is gonna be cool!" Hikaru chirped eagerly. "One, two, three...SHOOT!"

Bright orange flames met the cool clear water with a loud hiss. Steam rose from the middle of the opposing forces.

"Wow, crank it up! More power!" the older twin yelled over the noise. Kaoru nodded. He thrust more power at his twin. Of course, Hikaru always was more rash than his brother. Not understanding the difference in their definitions of 'more power,' he blasted more flames than Kaoru could water. Orange and yellow fire flew around the steady stream of cool water, and into the younger twin. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Waaah!" a yelp escaped his throat as his wrists and arms were burned.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru stopped immediately, his own eyes also widening in fear—he had hurt his own brother! He ran over to his twin, cradling the terrified Kaoru in his arms. "Does it hurt? I'm so, so sorry! It doesn't look like you were burned so bad, see, Kaoru? Kaoru? I'm sorry!" he felt on the brink of tears, Kaoru was wincing. Ignoring his brother's words, he pulled away and ran into the bathroom. He pushed the drain down in the sink and let it fill with water as he placed his injured hands under the liquid. Then, he blew out a shuddered breath, as though to cool a drink that was too hot. The water in the sink froze. He sighed in relief. The ice felt better than the fire. How did Hikaru handle that?

Hikaru!

For the first time, he remembered his twin had been the one to inflict the damage. He turned to find Hikaru staring at him nervously in their bedroom. He looked like a guilty child.

"Kaoru? Are you OK? I'm sorry." his voice was uncharacteristically small.

Kaoru forced a weak smile. "I'm fine. I'm not even burned very bad—you just startled me. It's not everyday your twin shoots flames at you--" Hikaru winced, "but I don't think this'll even leave a mark. No more practice in the house though. Got it?"

Hikaru nodded. He watched as his brother unfroze the water and let it drain. A wave of love and protectiveness washed over him. He rushed over to Kaoru and pulled him into a tight hug. Kaoru sank into his arms for a fraction of a second, then tried to pull away.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?!" he demanded, voice muffled through his brother's chest.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm here to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again. Especially not me!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kaoru tried to pull away so his twin would not see his blushing cheeks.

"Is something the matter? You're angry at me, aren't you?" Hikaru misunderstood Kaoru's intentions, and couldn't help but feel hurt by the rejection.

"I'm not angry with you. Just let go!"

"Why?"

Kaoru ceased struggling. "Because this makes me uncomfortable."

Hikaru pulled back. He saw his brother's flushed face. "How can you be uncomfortable? You're my little brother. We've been doing this since before we could walk."

Kaoru's almond eyes clouded with a thousand different responses at once. "Bec--because...I...oh, never mind!" he tried to act more like his usual self, and pulled away. He stalked past Hikaru and back to his own bed. Drama just didn't work in a bathroom. Not that the Hitachiin wanted to face any drama whatsoever. Not that Hikaru liked taking no for an answer.

"Kaoru. What the hell? Don't just blow me off. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you. NOW!"

Kaoru sat at the foot of his bed, staring at his twin. His brother was gorgeous. He knew they were identical. But when he looked in a mirror, he still saw imperfection. Hikaru just didn't have those. He was better than Kaoru. Perfect. Kyoya's words slashed through his head, slaying other thoughts and ideas midway-through.

_And best of luck. _Best of goddamn luck. What was that supposed to mean, anyway? Good luck getting him to love you? Best luck not getting your heart broken? _Best of luck, best of luck best of luck, luck, luck! _Kaoru groaned. He was giving himself a headache. Hikaru sat down beside him.

"Talk to me."

There was a pause. Kaoru felt himself blush again. "Hikaru, I...I like you."

Hikaru waited for more. When none came, he realized that was all there was to it. Kaoru liked him. _Like that._ He felt touched and horrified at the same time. Someone liked him that much! He wasn't sure how he liked Kaoru (who had stopped making eye-contact and was frowning at the floor, head drooped). He reached slowly to his brother's face and pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. Kaoru looked up, meeting his confused face once more.

Little Kaoru. Precious Kaoru...beautiful Kaoru. He was so prone to blushing. It was positively adorable. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Was Big Brother Hikaru really going to make his, that was _his _little brother cry? The answer came in the same second all these thoughts passed through his head. Rather than respond, he jerked his head up and grabbed Kaoru's face in both hands.

He pulled his twin in for a passionate kiss.

And suddenly everything was clear to both boys. The confusion, the awkwardness, the self-conscious moments...none of them mattered anymore. Only one thing mattered: they were at last together.

Kaoru kissed back with equal passion, trailing his fingers through his brother's hair. That soft, orangey, cinnamon-scented hair. Hikaru ran his hands down his brother's sides. He settled for cradling the small of his back, because by holding him here, he could push their bodies closer together. They pulled back for air, both flushed, both panting and both happy beyond words.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too, Kaoru." and it was true. All those times of uncertainly seemed so stupid. Hikaru had never known how to describe his feelings for his twin, but suddenly, he could laugh. He did.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked, smiling.

"I'm just glad I don't have to share you with anyone else." he answered, pulling the younger twin in for another kiss. The passion both boys had kept concealed was now overflowing. It was like nothing they had never experienced but only read about of ! Hook-ups really could happen quickly!They realized this as Hikaru unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt, wanting to see the creamy skin he had seen before but always taken for granted. Kaoru's blush deepened as he accomplished this and kissed down his neck and jaw, admiring the warm—no, hot—skin. He pushed his brother back gently. He lay on the bed, smiling up at Hikaru, who realized he was blushing too.

They resumed the heated make-out. Kaoru moaning as his brother slipped his tongue into his mouth. Felt a brief moment of insecurity as Hikaru climber over him, straddling him. This feeling heightened as Hikaru grabbed his belt and began to unbuckle the leather.

"Hi—karu..." murmured, pulling back to frown at his brother.

"What?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Not...yet." he realized it sounded like begging. Hikaru noticed this too and looked appalled.

"Of course! I'm sorry, Kaoru! Forgive me, but I would never force myself onto you."

"You're right..." he still felt dizzy from happiness, and maybe lack of oxygen.

"I just...want to make you mine. You know, now that we're together."

"Silly Hikaru," his brother giggled. "I already am. And you're mine." his mood was a little giddy and he knew he sounded stupid. "And you better be loyal, or else!"

Hikaru mocked fear. "Oh, no! What's big, scary Kaoru gonna do?" Kaoru tackled him and they both laughed. Hikaru grabbed a pillow and tried to fight off the attacker. This of course, ensued a pillow fight.

It was as though nothing had ever happened. Well, almost nothing, anyway.

Well, didja like it? It took two days. I don't think it was good, though. Very choppy. Whatevs. Review and maybe it will inspire me to type faster. Probably not. I love you all, faithful readers and hope to see you sooner. Really. It was like a freakin' month! Review now, por favor!!


	6. Chapter 6

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Host Club in English October 28. DVDs. Yay. They won't be mine either.

Sorry I disappeared (again!). I have the tendency to wander away from my home and get lost for days at a time. This particular instance, I stumbled out near Rio and joined a traveling circus as the 'girl whose obsessed with yaoi.' Luckily my popularity climbed and my parents saw me on the news. They came and brought me home and I got Starbucks. Everything I just told you may or may not truthfully explain my leave of absence.

Ch. 6: Progression

The sun shone and birds chirped as the Host Club began. It was a perfect day with a cool breeze and everyone seemed to be enjoying the weather. The Club was being held outside. Despite hating to keep a secret from the girls he entertained, Tamaki's spirits were not dampened and he smiled and blushed happily. The girls noticed his elated mood and soon everyone in the courtyard was smiling and laughing along. For once, Haruhi had no intentions of leaving early and actually listened to the girl's conversations. She added advice and suggestions which they gladly took into consideration, blushing at 'his' commoner opinions. Hunny had more energy than before (if that was possible) and having super powers had also heightened his bond with his cousin (if that was possible). If always stayed within glomping distance of Mori, drawing out his name even more than ever ("Taakaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Heart Heart Heart!) His customers, of course, found this positively adorable.

Was it possible for Mori to show cheerfulness? He sure seemed to be happier than usual. Even though he rarely spoke, he seemed to have a little more to say. He used full sentences rather than a grunt or "mm-hm." Every so often. The girls said he was becoming even more wild, but the other hosts (and the author) inwardly shuddered at the stupidity of their fangirliness.

The twins tried to hold up normal conversations, talking about their winter trip to the alps with their parents and closest servants, adding in occasional flirtatious statements. Not wanting to push the envelope, they avoided actually going to far. It might be a bit much and 'milord' might be angry if they started to make in the middle of the courtyard. Of course, the now-couple did secretively hold hands underneath the table they hosted at, but that's besides the point.

The whole time, Kyoya listened as he spoke. He raised his eyebrow when the twins first walked into the room. They couldn't help but remember the previous night. Still, Kaoru had seemed very assured of his feelings and what he read was true love. What did it matter if they were brothers? Well, when phrased like that it did seem wrong, but he somehow didn't think taboo was the word for it. Kyoya thought destiny sounded much nicer.

It was soon after that black limousines came and picked up the young ladies and confused men who had stayed after for the club, and soon after that that the super heroes left as well. Tamaki had again flown Haruhi around upon her request, and tired from laughing, allowed him to drive her home. Kyoya, Hunny, Mori and the twins waved them off. Once the twins had departed and Hunny and Mori were climbing into their limos, Kyoya decided he could trust his seniors with the truth.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, wait. Do you have a minute?" he asked. Both boys turned. Hunny smiled.

"Of course, Kyo-chan. What do you want to tell us?"

"Well," he hesitated, having second thoughts. The twins hadn't mentioned anything to the rest of the club. Did he have a right to just because his powers gave him the ability to read other's minds? Why did he have to have the power with the least morals? "It's...about Hikaru and Kaoru."

Takashi placed one hand on Hunny's shoulder. They passed glances, quick but meaningful before turning back to Kyoya.

"We know." Mori stated bluntly.

The megane gaped. "But...how? You can't..."

"Kyo-chan," Hunny said softly, "you don't need to be psychic to be a good friend. We've all known the twins a long time. Hika-chan and Kao-chan have been flirting for years. It's fate that they would fall in love. Takashi and I had a feeling it would happen. Are you OK with them?"

He nodded fervently. "I want to be a supportive friend just like you two. Of course I support them."

He received two smiles in response.

"You're kinder than you let on. Kyoya." Mori spoke before re-entering his limo. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Him? Nice? Hunny smiled at his surprised face.

"Bye, Kyo-chan! See you at school tomorrow!" He followed his cousin into the car and they drove away.

What came over Kyoya's face was a combination of disbelief, surprise, confusion and happiness. And this from the Cool Type!

LA LA LAL ALALALLALALLALALA LAL LALALALALLALALALALLALALL

"Wow, so Moshita-sensei isn't as bad as everyone says?"

"No, Haruhi, I think you'll really like him once you're in your second year."

The brunette smiled at the blond as they drove closer to her home. They had been discussing school, exams and teachers to look out for. Being older than Haruhi, Tamaki had impressive advice for her. Considering he usually ticked her off, he could actually be helpful and Haruhi had enjoyed the last ten minutes. She did feel a little bad about him taking her home. His house was in the opposite direction as hers.

He smiled down at her gentle face. "Well, we're almost to your house. I...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Thank you very much, Tamaki-senpai."

They pulled into the parking lot and she grabbed her bag and got out. Waving merrily, she pulled out her keys and headed to her door. Tamaki waved back. Once he was well on his way home, he leaned back and smiled. He did so love talking to Haruhi! She was so real, so kind, so...so...HARUHI! Just thinking about her made him feel with fatherly love and blush a little. Wait...did fathers usually blush when they thought about their daughters?

"GYAAAA!" Tamaki cried out in shock.

Did he love Haruhi like a daughter or like a—a--NO! Not like a girl! Well, yes, OK. Haruhi was a girl but he shouldn't fall in love with her. He just couldn't! He sank lower and lower into his seat. "I'm a terrible father...and a terrible person..." he whimpered.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHAL LABBLLHAB BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BL

It was almost nine at night when Kyoya received a call on his cell phone. Groaning at the number, he answered with reluctance.

"What do you want, Tamaki?"

"MOM! MOM! MOM!"

He groaned, sweatdropping. "WHAT?"

"I know what we are destined to do! We got our powers for a reason!"

"And what may that reason be?"

"OK. I was watching the news with my father. There are all these crimes taking place around and the police don't have much to do about it."

"Um, they enforce the law."

"_Inadequately. _They can't stop people until after the crimes have been committed. But if we used your powers..."

"No, Tamaki. This is your stupidest idea yet. There's not point in us risking our lives. We're only high schoolers."

Tamaki was silent for a few moments. Then, "OK, Kyoya. I was just giving you something to think about, that's all."

The line went dead.

Kyoya sighed. "What...a baka."

Hope you liked it. Just a little something for the beginning of school. So, wanna make ayafangirl reeeeeeaaaaaallly happy? Review! PLEASE! See a plot coming up? I do! I do!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Host Club and since I'm not her...yeah. Nope.

Crap! I disappeared. Again. I've been working really hard in school and doing great! But you folks don't care. So, more HikaKao or some TamaHaru? I'll let you decide since this won't be overly romantic. I'm just having fun!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch.7: The Seven...The Seven...?

The host club was very annoyed indeed. Haruhi sat calmly, not particularly bothered. Kyoya was on his laptop, recording the day's profits. Hunny was shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, access energy bubbling up within him. Mori gazed longingly out the window, wishing to be using his powers instead of sit in the classroom all day. Kaoru tweedled his thumbs, and Hikaru glared daggers at the door Tamaki had disappeared out of. After a few minutes, he returned, carrying a large trunk and holding several papers in his mouth. Stumbling under such great weight, he fell forward. Mori and Hunny flew. Before Tamaki could drop the trunk and hit the ground, the shota lolita had caught him and Mori was holding the trunk in one hand.

"Ah, thank you, Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai."

"No problem."

"What's in the trunk, Tama-chan?" the blond queried.

The King grinned broadly. He reckoned for the others to come closer and see for themselves. Kyoya frowned at Tamaki. Seconds later, once he had entered the depths of the French boy's mind, he went pale.

"Excellent question, Hunny-senpai. Men, we have been blessed with powers. Abilities that extend beyond the reach of the common man! Do you think the heavens blessed us so we could spend the rest of our lives idling about in the courtyards after school?" The once-annoyed twins seemed to be hanging onto every word. Hunny's eyes glowed with wonder and even Mori looked excited. Kyoya seemed to be backing away further and further, but this was only noticed by Haruhi, who ignored it. "We were given these powers to help protect the innocent people of Japan! We are the Seven Wonders of Ouran, and We. Are. Operational!" with lavish, Tamaki popped open the trunk, revealing a large stack of DC and Marvel magazines, along with an assortment of brightly colored clothes, that looked like something they would host in.

"The what?"

"What's operational?"

"Are these for our next theme? What are we, cross-dressing, Milord?"

Tamaki frowned. "Well...no. I mean we should become super heroes like in these magazines I studied last night. The Seven Wonders of Ouran...like the Seven World Wonders...there's seven of us..."

The twins passed glances. Then they both burst into fits of laughter. "Super heroes? US?! So these are like costumes? HAH! Comics? HARUHI DOESN'T EVEN HAVE POWERS!"

"Hey," she snapped, "no one asked you!"

"I think it sounds fun!" Hunny piped.

Kyoya spoke up for the first time (he was back from sulking). "You guys are actually falling for this? Be serious. We're teenagers. We don't care about fighting crime...what is this, Teen Titans?"

"Takashi, what's Teen Titans?"

"Kyoya made a reference to an American cartoon about teenage super heroes, Mitsukuni."

"Oh. Smart, Kyoya!"

The megane sighed. "You're missing the point. Putting on capes and tights doesn't justify running rampant with our powers. As I said, we're just kids. Also, this is Tamaki's ideas."

"BUT MOM!" Tamaki wailed. "I thought this through! Look at my notes!" he had, indeed taken notes about Batman, Superman, The Green Lantern, and some crappy Teen Titans comics that were so much lamer than the awesome TV show. Kyoya rolled his eyes and pushed Tamaki's hand away.

"No. I don't support this."

"Neither do I." Haruhi piped.

"WHAT?" Tamaki seemed shocked that Haruhi didn't think adorning shiny clothing and protecting the innocent was the greatest idea he'd ever had.

"Tamaki-senpai, you aren't being realistic." she said flatly.

"But Haruhi," Hikaru cut in, "this is the break we've been looking for! I like hanging out in the courtyard, but it's not enough anymore. We could chase robbers and help people! That seems like the right thing to do!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru added fervently.

"I like to help people, and if we can disguise ourselves, we have nothing to worry about, no?" Hunny asked.

"I like the idea too." Mori admitted.

"HA HA, YOU SEE?" cried Tamaki.

"We've been out-voted." Haruhi exclaimed in shock.

"They're actually listening to him." Kyoya added, also shocked.

Tamaki turned to his reluctant friends, beaming. "Kyoya? Haruhi? Still not so sure about joining the Seven Wonders of Ouran?"

"Wait," Kaoru cut in, "why do we have to have such a stupid name?"

"Yeah...seven wonders? Only six of us have powers!"

"How about the Seven Colors? Like the rainbow!" Hunny said, beaming.

"Well, I don't know," Tamaki said.

"What about costumes, now?" the older twin demanded.

"Glad you asked, doppleganger. I selected THESE!" the president explained proudly. With lavish, he pulled out one of the outfits.

Everyone stared for a few minutes. The twins spoke first.

"WHOA! HOW COOL! SUPER-TASTIC!"

"Look, Takashi! That color looks great on you!"

"Yeah."

Haruhi smiled. "This is funny."

"Yeah, only he's being serious." Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki caught his eye. He strode over, smiling nervously.

"Kyoya," he spoke softly, "you know I can't do this without your help."

"Then don't dedicate yourself to such stupid tasks. It's simple."

His violet eyes became pleading. "Kyoya..."

The raven-haired teen couldn't help but read Tamaki's mind as he read his face. He could tell just how much Tamaki believed in this, and that he wouldn't back down with the twins and their upperclassmen's help. He also knew Tamaki couldn't do this alone and, depending on how serious he was about 'crime fighting,' he could actually expose himself to danger. Despite the snide comments, the glaring, the aggression, Kyoya loved Tamaki. They were best friends and he couldn't let the blond do this alone.

"Fine." he muttered, submitting.

"KYOYA, KYOYA! MON AMI, MON AMI!"

Haruhi glared. Was everyone on drugs? What were they thinking, this was dangerous! She didn't want her friends to get hurt. She really didn't want Tamaki to get hurt. She frowned. Usually, his reassuring smile was enough to comfort her, but now she felt distinct fear. She couldn't—no—wouldn't let him hurt himself. Haruhi looked at the clothing Hunny was holding up and inspecting. She shuddered. She also would try to talk them out of wearing _those_.

Well? More romance? Twincest? TamaHaru? And what will they wear? Well, you can tell me what you wanna see, cuz I don't know. Like it? Make it yours! Review!


	8. Chapter 8Heroes Revealed!

Disclaimer: Maybe it's best if I don't own Host Club like Bisco Hatori does. Scary things could happen...

I left again. I'm back again. I know, I'm terrible, but my life is bursting with crazy ideas! Maybe when I get the DVD in a few days, I'll have some Hosty inspiration, aiight? Till then, read on! Oh and yes, Teen Titans is an awesome show. I'm not much of a Power Rangers fan, but ellopoppit's Ouran High School Host Club Abridged on Youtube has a clip and Tamaki's like, 'now c'mon! Go go, Host Club Rangers!' It's great, really!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch. 8: Heroes, Revealed!

The bell had rung. Students had all gone home. There was a distinct clicking noise as boots stomped through the empty hallways of Ouran. Tamaki Suoh, age 17, stood in a white and red costume. He wore a shirt of white under armer with two red lightning bolts crossing each other across his chest. Where the red bolts crossed, there were a large letter B and W. He also wore a thick red belt with a golden buckle, white under armer pants and big, shin-high red boots with white lining around the top. This outfit was finished off with a red cape that came down almost to his knees and a red mask which covered his face almost completely. Forcing himself to be serious and proud, he raised a red-gloved hand and pointed at nothing in particular. "The Blond Wonder, reporting for duty! He boomed! Seven Wonders, ASSEMBLE!"

In a flash, Hunny appeared at his side. He too wore a mask, his was a silver color that matched his own form-fitting gettup. He sported a silver outfit with pink trimmings, boots, gloves, and a J on the front of his shirt. "Jackrabbit, also reporting for duty, Blondy-chan!" he cried. The costume could have been very effeminate had it not been for the fact that although adorable, Hunny looked positively fierce. His deep brown eyes sparkled with excitement and his stance, which was that of a trained and experienced martial artist, was set. "Takashi! I mean—er--Heavyweight!"

"Yes, Mitsukuni." came a voice. Mori, who was close by, used his super-powered legs to spring off. He landed about 20 feet from where he had started and right beside the smaller third-year. His suit consisted of black and silver pants, long-sleeved shirt, and boots. The shirt was decorated haphazardly with yellow trim and sported a bit letter gloves were short, only coming up to his wrists rather than the elbow-long ones Hunny and Tamaki wore. His mask was slightly smaller, and he wore a headband with the ends flowing down to his shoulders. The word 'Fight' was written on it in silver. Mori's outfit was dark and shadowy, but his expression was blank. He looked strong and ready for anything. "I'm ready," his deep voice rattled, "oh, and Mitsukuni, you forgot your Bun-bun."

"Oh, thank you, Taka—Heavyweight!"

He nodded a silent 'you're welcome' and the three watched Kyoya enter. If Mori's outfit was dark and shadowy, it was nothing on Kyoya's which was mostly black with some dark, royal purple trimmings along the arms and legs. A black leather belt encompassed his narrow waist and it was the buckle that gave away his name, there was a purple P on it. His glasses had been removed for seldomly-worn contacts. Without the usual glasses, completing his 'megane' look, Kyoya looked much more like a villain from an old comic book than he did a hero.

"Mom!" Tamaki cried happily. He loved getting Kyoya into the spirit of things, and his best friend looked spectacular.

"What is the point in giving me the name, Phantom if you're just going to call me mom, you twit?" the ebony-haired boy drilled.

"Um..."

"For the love of Kami-sama, Kyoya-senpai, we're in good spirits," Hikaru's loud, high voice rang.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "lighten up and be nice to Milord."

This was one of those few times in history where Tamaki was actually happy to see the twins. "Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru, you look splendid! A perfect match for Kasai-kage and Mizu-kage!"

"Thanks, Milord. You look like a guy on a commoner's cereal box." The older twin, Kasai-kage noted. His name literally meant fire-shadow and his clothing suited the name. Hikaru had decided to stay loyal to his assigned Host color, which was sky blue. However, equally happy with the powers he had attained through Nekozawa's complete lack of sanity, he had made the blue several different shades, creating the appearance of ice-blue flames running along his entire body over his silver under-armor suit. His mask was silver and cat-eyed, making him look mishchievious even when he was trying to look good. Kaoru stood loyally beside him, silver under-armor decorated with peach-colored patterns that looked like beautiful flowing waves of water. His mask was identical to Hikaru's.

"Now the only one missing is Haru-chan." Hunny stated. "Where is she?"

"Oh, yeah." the twins spoke in unison, "It was our job to tell you..."

"Tell us what?!" the king demanded, mentally jumping to a thousand stupid conclusions in his mind in a matter of milliseconds (Kyoya say them all and rolled his eyes). "What's happened to my precious daughter?"

"Haruhi said to tell you--"

"YES?!"

"She's not coming."

Tamaki's eyes lost a good deal of enthusiasm. "Not...coming? But...we're going to try and save the day in town."

"Yeah," Kaoru explained, "but she thinks it's stupid. And also, she said that she thought about your ideas, Milord. She thinks once you get an idea like this, it's impossible to talk you out of it. So she gave up and said she was going home as soon as classes ended. Sorry." he added, seeing his senpai's crestfallen expression.

"I...I don't understand. Kyoya, I'm going to go talk to Haruhi. You take over. Remember, listen for any un-pure thoughts and that's when we save the day...until then, stay out of sight!"

"You're leaving me in charge?" he asked, shocked. "But...you were so looking forward to leading us into this whole thing."

Tamaki offered Kyoya a sad smile in response. "Yes, Kyoya. But I'm a host first and a hero second. Duties to princesses come first. I'll catch up when I can. Until then, Full Blossom Heros, DISPERSE!"

"HAI!" everyone responded at once. They used their different powers to leave down the hall. Kyoya remained, staring into the eyes of his best friend. He knew how torn Tamaki was, but also that the blond's resolve was firm. He knew just how much Haruhi meant to him, and that he would forgo any scheme to see her.

"I'll see you soon, Tamaki."

"Right, Kyoya. Take good care of our sons, okay, Mom?"

"Yeah, yeah." he responded with a smile, turning from his friend. Tamaki grinned as Kyoya walked away. He didn't think Kyoya looked scary without his glasses at all.

XXX

There was a strange tap on the window. Hoping some local children weren't throwing stones at the glass, Haruhi hurried to open it. Her father wouldn't be home for a few more hours and she had just started laying out ingredients for dinner. Looking outside, she let out a yelp of surprise.

"T-Tamaki-senpai?!"

"Haaaaruhiiiiii!"

She opened the window and pulled him in quickly. "Don't go floating around, people will see you, you idiot! And what is with the ridiculous outfit?!"

"I came to see you, Haruhi because you didn't want to come with us. I wanted to know why and if there was anything I could do to get you to change your mind."

She glared. "No. What you're doing is stupid. Why do something so dangerous?"

"Because," he persisted, "gifts like ours should be shared with the world, and used to better mankind! It's just the kind of job the Host Club is up to!"

She rolled her big brown eyes. "If you go out in public, people will know it's you. It isn't that hard to figure out, Tamaki-senpai."

He winked. "That is a risk noble men such as us are willing to take."

Although she didn't really know why, Haruhi decided to try and talk Tamaki out of this ridiculous plot again. She knew if she could just get him to see how pointless his mission was, the others would give up as well. It seemed almost lucky that Tamaki had thought to come visit her...and more than a little flattering. She didn't mind him when he was on his own...in fact, she liked spending one-on-one time with Tamaki. "Look. I understand that you think what you're doing is noble. But it isn't. Law enforcement is...well, it's why we have police officers."

Tamaki wasn't so easily fooled. "There are some criminals that police alone can't stop. What about the Yakuza? Kyoya could read minds and get into the heads of the Japanese Mafia. What would you say then, Haruhi?"He smiled. This was the part where girls should swoon at his bravery and his clever thinking. Haruhi however, looked horrified by the notion.

"No! Don't do that!" She cried.

"What? But Haru--"

"That would be so dangerous!" she explained. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I mean, what if someone gets angry or catches on that you go to Ouran? You could be in so much trouble. I-I don't want to see you get hurt, Tamaki-senpai!"

Tamaki seemed to blush a deeper red than Haruhi. "Wh-what?"

"I care about you guys all a lot, senpai. I don't want you doing anything where I could lose you."

Now it was Haruhi's turn to blush as Tamaki pulled her close into a hug. "Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm not going to let the Host Club get hurt. I'll always be there for you."

"Tamaki-senpai..."

"That's what fathers are for, right?"

"Y-yeah. Fathers..." she muttered, blushing and disapointed.

Sorry for the long wait...again. I'll work more on the twincest and romance in the next chapter, thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys are the best! Review again!


	9. Chapter 9 Fears

Sorry for the long wait...again. I'll work more on the twincest and romance in the next chapter, thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bisco Hatori's Host Club. OMG! The DVDs are funny though!

Really, who's seen the DVDs? I pre-ordered them so I got them the day they were released! Not the best, I wish they had kept more of the Japanese names for things, but whatevs, still very funny. And the sound effects are awesome! So yeah, thank you for reviewing and as requested and also cause it's fun to type, a little more HikaKao coming up!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch. 9: Fears

_A huge, mechanical robot loomed over Tokyo. People were running and screaming in every direction. Within the robot, an evil villain laughed maniacally as he shot lazers from the robot. Suddenly, with an almightly boom, a nearby building was blown up and there stood--_

"_Full Blossom Heroes!" Tamaki cried, "Attack!" _

_The six teens burst into action. Hunny and Mori stayed close together as did the twins. Tamaki flew overhead, holding Kyoya by the arms. The black-haired boy read the mind of the criminal, yelling advice to his friends. The evil man sneered at them._

"_I see who runs the show," he hissed, shooting right at the friends._

"_Tamaki," Kyoya started, "mov--" But it was too late. The beam hit the ebony-haired boy and sent him flying. Tamaki let out an angry growl and flew down. Without Kyoya to tell him what to do, he was ineffective and a robotic arm flew from the monstrosity and sent the blond hurtling to the ground. Hunny had run to help Kyoya and now Mori jumped forward to catch the Host Club king._

"_Tamaki! Tamaki!" he screamed, trying to wake up the unconscious teen.__The twins were the only ones left. Unnerved, Kaoru used a hydrant nearby to shoot a stream of water at the robot. This had little effect, and soon Kaoru was being knocked back, a weak cry of pain escaping his lips. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. Kaoru was...hurt? That couldn't be! It wasn't supposed to be! Kaoru was untouchable!_

"_Kaoru!" he screamed, running to help his twin. Seeing lasers being shot in his direction, he shot several jets of white-hot flames from his hands to stop their advancement. This worked, but before he could reach his little brother, who was rising slowly and silently pleading for his lover, a metal arm swung sideways and sent Hikaru careening to the left. He landed about 20 feet from where he had started, dazed. He looked up to see something that made his blood run cold and his stomach drop. The evil man in the robot was about to kill his brother. One of the tendril-like arms was raised and ready to crush. Kaoru looked up and took notice of this too. His face became pale with terror, but he turned desperately to look at his twin._

"_Hikaru," his voice entreated, begged. "Please—HELP ME!"_

"_Kaoru!" he screamed, too late to stop the arm from coming down, too late to cover his ears from the sickening 'boom' as the tendril hit the ground and crushed his angelic little Kaoru to death..._

"Hikaru! Hikaru, wake up!" snapped the stern voice of Kaoru.

"Huh?" the older twin asked.

"Hikaru, have you heard a word of what I've said?" asked Kyoya in an icy tone.

"Uh—Kyoya-senpai—I—" Hikaru stammered, flustered. He had zoned out completely while Kyoya had explained how they were going to go about 'saving the day.' Of course, they had run through it countless times, it was drilled into all of their brains. They would use their powers to conceal themselves from the public eye, but stay close together. When Kyoya heard an evil thought in someone's mind, they would wait for the villain to take action and attack just like in the comics. They were all aware (except for Tamaki) how stupid this all seemed in the grand scheme, but the thought of using their powers was too tempting to resist.

Hikaru's only problem was his active imagination. What if they actually made enemies who wanted to destroy them? What if he attacked them and hurt Kaoru? His thoughts drifted again and again to his twin and how important it was that he protect him. Kaoru, the more realistic of the two, didn't seem concerned at all; only eager to use his water-manipulating powers to possibly gain attention.

"Well, all of us, sans Tamaki, are ready to go. Why don't we make our way outside? And remember, follow the plans to make sure people don't see us. Hunny-senpai, run as fast as possible for cover."  
"Right, Phantom-chan!"

"Mori-senpai, use your strength to jump as far away as possible, as fast as possible."

"Got it."

"Kaoru, you are allowed to manipulate water to distract anyone who might otherwise notice you and your brother."

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai. Can we just go?"

"Fine. I'm not going to order you around like some 'Full Blossom' leader, so just go."

They moved with lightning speed. There were flashes of various color, and they were gone. All but Hikaru and Kaoru. The younger brother turned to glare at Hikaru, who was holding him back by gripping his arm so hard it hurt.

"Hikaru, what?"

"Kaoru...I'm scared for you. Just be careful out there...I want to protect you so stay close."

For a minute, he gazed back into his lover's eyes. Then, in a typical Hitachiin twin fashion, he rolled his eyes and snapped, "That's stupid!"

"Whaddaya mean, 'stupid'?"

"I'm not gonna get hurt! Kyoya-senpai is gonna tell us if someone's gonna rob a bank or something, and we're gonna scare them and leave. We won't get hurt! C'mon, Hikaru, did you stay up too late reading Superman or something? We're gonna be fine. Don't worry so much."

Hikaru dropped his eyes to the ground, but glared. "Sorry, Kaoru. I just don't want to see you hurt. I would have thought you feel the same way about me."

"Eh? Of course I do! But we're not going into danger! If we were, you know I'd give my life for yours any day of the week, Hikaru!"

"Don't talk like that!" he snapped, grabbing his twin's shoulders.

"Hika...ru?"

Hikaru's glare disappeared. It softened to a look of regret. "I scared you again, didn't I?"

"No. No, you didn't. I'm not afraid of you, stupid." he murmured, leaning his face close to his brothers. Hikaru sighed, annoyed with himself. Deciding they wouldn't be able to stay in the empty school forever, he kissed Kaoru lightly and stood up straight.

"Come on. Time to meet up with the others...before they come looking for us." he suggested.

The younger redhead pouted. "That's all I'm getting?"

"Wha—? Oh, god. Kaoru!"

He giggled. "No, it was only a joke. I'm sorry, can you blame me?"

"No, I can't! I agree. For the road," he suggested, pulling his twin into him once more. Their lips met once more, Kaoru immediately reaching up to pull his fingers through his brother's soft red hair. The older twin wrapped one arm around his brother's waist and the other around his shoulder. Their eyes closed and they moaned simultaneously. Abruptly, Hikaru pulled back. "Wait...Kyoya-senpai!"

"Hikaru...he already knows that I like you," Kaoru started.

"No, I mean...he knows more now. If he's been reading our minds the past few days...since we hooked up..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! DAMN YOU, KYOYAAAA!" both twins screamed in embarrassment.

XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDDXDXDDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDX

Haruhi marched, determined down the street. She hailed a taxi and gave her orders with such sternness the driver looked at her in terror. "The Nekozawa mansion."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

In less than a half an hour, she was making her way up to the gates._ No more, _she thought, _I'm not letting them all get into stupid trouble. It was wrong of me to ever go along with this—_ An image of Tamaki, injured after trying to stop some unsuspecting criminal flashed into her head. She felt her stomach clench. She refused to lose him. She refused to let her friends get hurt or in trouble. _Nekozawa-senpai must know the truth._

A butler met her. "Young miss, what is your business here?"

"I need to speak to Nekozawa-senpai. Um, Umehito."

"Ah. You are a friend from school, then?"

"Yes, is he home? It's very urgent."

The middle-aged man smiled kindly at her. "Of course." He led her into what looked just like the twins or Tamaki's mansion. There were pictures and strange statues of cats, and a portrait of either her senpai, or a relative who looked just like him up on top of the staircase. She was led through corridors and past numerous maids until they reached a door. The butler knocked. "You know, Umehito-sama doesn't get many visits from friends," he said thoughtfully. He then knocked on the heavy door.

"Come in," called a spooky voice.

"Really?" Haruhi asked the man as the door swung open, "I can't imagine why."

The room was lit only by purple candles. Little idols of cats and demons decorated the room and in his cape and wig, the third year stood grinning. Haruhi repressed the urge to shudder.

"Thank you, Masuma. That will be all."

"Sir," the butler bowed and left.

"And to what do I owe the pleasant surprise, Mr. Fujioka?" Nekozawa asked, locking his eyes on the first year.

"It's a long story, but very important," she stated seriously. "You might want to sit down.

I deeply apologize for how long this has been taking. I'm hoping to finish it off abruptly but happily in another chapter or two. I really am sorry, I guess I'm just no good at creating stories as I go along...I kept getting sidetracked but it's coming to an end and any readers still out there from the beginning, god bless! My New Years resolution was to finish this soon and I will! Hope you liked it, please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Enemy

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Don't claim to.

Here we go, climax. Then I guess I'll have an epilogue. Sorry it's sudden but hey, haven't I help you captive long enough?!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Chapter 10: Enemy

Tamaki dropped onto his bed in disappointment. The day had not gone as he had planned. Visions of crying damsels and cheers for deserving and brave heroes had filled his mind. Actually, the day had been quite dull.

Kyoya hadn't detected one person with an evil thought or devious intention. Everyone had been bustling though the city. Some of the few people who managed to catch glimpses of the outfits the teens had worn had wondered whether or not they had lost bets, but otherwise no one had even acknowledged their righteous plans.

"Superman and the Teen Titans have it easy," he mumbled annoyed.

There was a knock on the door and the voice of his father, Izuru Suoh reached him. "Tamaki, son, can I talk to you?"

"Dad?!"

Entering, his father waved kindly. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine...but shouldn't you be back at the main mansion with Grandmother?"

"Oh, I came for a visit," he answered nonchalantly. "All because I have a question for you."

"A—? Alright ask away."

His father sat beside his sulking son on the bed and patted his short blond hair. "Tamaki...how long have you been able to fly?"

Tamaki lurched up. "WH-WH-WHAT?! AHAHAHAHA, I have no idea what you're talking about, dad. FLY?! HAHA—PEOPLE CAN'T—"

"Son, you're babbling. And you shouldn't try to hide things from your old man, you know."

The younger Suoh looked away, a combination of fear and shame on his face. "I'm sorry. But...everyone was so happy...I promised to let them keep their powers a little longer. If it makes them happy..."

"You mean your club?"

"So you know about it all?"

"I saw from the window after school one day. You're lucky no one else did."

Now the blond met his father's eyes. "Why? Why didn't you tell everyone? Expose us for what we've become?!"

"Tone it down, don't talk like we're on a soap opera," Izuru chuckled at his son's dramatic way of phrasing things. "And, well, because I trust you to take care of them—" (Tamaki's violet orbs widened) "—And as you said, if it makes everyone happy. You all seemed so joyful." Now Tamaki's eyes were watery too.

"Oh, dad!" he hugged his father, who smiled. _What a cute son I have. _

"But look, Tamaki. This can't last much longer. I noticed you've been reading an unhealthy amount of comics. You aren't thinking of attempting to do the things the people in these stories do, right?"

Tamaki blushed. "Oh, of course not, dad! Never! This is me, your responsible son here! I'm...just really interested!"

"Well alright," Izuru responded, rising from the bed, "I just wanted to be sure you know you have a father you can fall back on."  
"Always, dad."

"Good night, son."

"Night, dad!"

Suddenly Tamaki wasn't as upset as he had been.

XXX

"Hikaru, Kaoru, can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked the next morning at school.

"Sure, Haruhi. What is it?"

"Are you all...erm..._patrolling_ town again after school?" She asked in a hushed voice. The twins nodded.

"Why...oh, don't tell us...is poor Haruhi feeling left out?!" Kaoru cried.

"Oh, no! She must since she's the only one who doesn't have powers!" realized Hikaru. This gave the twins a reason to glomp her. Which gave her a reason to hit them and pull away.

"You're going to make me late to class!" she scolded as she stalked off. Once she could no longer see them, her mind began to spin. _Left out? Not so much. After all, you guys, things change. I'm a little nervous, but if they're going out today, that means I'm ending it. _Today.

XXX

"Full Blossom Heroes, assemble." Tamaki ordered. In seconds, his friends were all hovered around him.

Haruhi walked up to them. "Hey...you guys?"

"What is it, Haruhi? Daddy always has time for—"

"You're really going to go through with this? There isn't anything I can say to make you change your minds and admit the truth to Nekozawa-senpai?"

"NEVER!" both twins shouted excitedly.

"It's too late now," Hunny pointed out. Mori nodded.

"Sorry, Haruhi. But we feel it is our duty to use our gifts to protect the innocent." Tamaki finished grandly.

"I guess then...I have nothing left to say." she muttered, defeated. "I'm going home. See you all tomorrow." with that, she walked away.

"Is something the matter with Haru-chan?" Hunny questioned no one in particular.

"Yeah, we think she's a little upset that she's the only one who doesn't have powers." explained Hikaru.

"She wants them?" asked Mori dubiously.

"Mori-senpai has a point," The telepathic megane stated. "Would Haruhi really want to do this kind of thing?"

"Would you?" asked Kaoru. Kyoya glared at the twin.

"Mizu-kage, be nice to Phantom," Tamaki ordered.

"Yes, Milord."

"Well then, shall we go? Full Blossom Heroes, DISPERSE!

XXX

The teens made their way through town, hidden in ally ways and behind cars. Kyoya read various minds, it was exhausting, like trying to listen to many different radio broadcasts at once. Haruhi's pleas echoed in his head. _There isn't anything I can say to make you change your minds and tell the truth to Nekozawa-senpai?_

_Do you think I don't want to? _He thought in response to her question. _I agreed to do this to make Tamaki happy. But...I never thought he'd take this so seriously._

Suddenly, his ebony eyes widened.

"Did you hear something, Phantom?" Tamaki whispered beside him.

"I...think so." he answered.

_Kyoya-senpai, it's Haruhi. I know you can hear me. I'm putting a stop to this now so help me out, please. Lead everyone to the empty parking lot behind the public school. I don't want witnesses._

"Behind that school!" he ordered before he could think.

"You heard him!" shouted Tamaki and the team took off. Once there, they were disappointed to find nothing out of the ordinary. Until a lone car that had been parked there turned itself on and drove at them.

Hunny grabbed Kyoya's hand and pulled him out of the way just in time. The car backed up and drove straight for the twins. Hikaru shot a stream of flames towards the tires— when the car morphed into a tiger and switched directions, leaping for the Host Club king.

"_So...do you have a cure for this, Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi asked the boy sitting before her._

"_No," he admitted softly. He had long since overcome the shock of learning Mr. Suoh and his friends had gotten their hands on his mistake. "But...I could create one...if they cooperate."_

"_That's the other problem," she groaned. "They don't want to give their powers up."_

"_I have a suggestion for you, Mr. Fujioka." the cloaked teen said with a strange grin. "How far are you willing to go for your friends?"_

_Haruhi closed her eyes and thought of Tamaki. The bruise on his head he had acquired was child's play compared to what danger he was putting himself in now. "I'll do anything."_

"_How admirably brave of you. My suggestion is for you to force them to see reason—by allowing me to give you powers of your own and to fight them down."_

"_Do I have to wear a stupid costume?"_

"_I'm dark, but not evil, Mr. Fujioka. Of course I wouldn't subject you to such a stupid thing as a costume."_

_She grinned. "Then OK."_

"H-Haruhi?!"

Everyone froze, staring in horror. The tiger that had lunged for Tamaki's throat had morphed again and now their friend stood with her fist to his neck, glaring.

"All right, that's enough of these games." she snapped.

"Haruhi," Tamaki struggled for words, "you have powers too? But how?"

"Nekozawa-senpai." she answered simply.

"You—told—him—?!" the twins were shocked.

"I had to. I'm sick of you playing around. So he helped me come up with a plan. I'm making a deal with you guys. Either you come quietly and let him help you, or keep your powers...and gain a new enemy."

"You?!" this time Mori spoke in surprise.

"That's right. I may not have a name like you guys, or a fancy outfit," she motioned to her denim capris and red band tee, "but I can shape-shift. And I doubt you'll be very strong against you own club mate."

"Waaaah!" Hunny ran over and hugged her, "I could never fight you, Haru-chan!"

"Never," Mori repeated, placing a hand on her head.

"They're right!" the twins said in unison and joined the hug.

As much as he wanted to hug Haruhi too, Tamaki was merely left gaping. "Haruhi...I... but..."

"Well, Tamaki-senpai, it's your call." she informed. "What do you want to do?"

Somehow knocking everyone else out of the way, Tamaki latched onto the brunette. "OH, HARUHI! OF COURSE I'D CHOSE YOU OVER SILLY OLD POWERS ANYDAY!"

"All right, all right, but get off me!" she screeched.

"So then, tomorrow, after school?" Kyoya spoke up.

"That's when Nekozawa-senpai hopes to see all of us." Haruhi confirmed.

"Then can we at least give our powers a final hurrah?" begged Hikaru.

"Knock your socks off, I'm going home." Haruhi said flatly. "Shape-shifting is creepy. I don't see why you guys like these powers so much."

"Wait, Haruhi...let Daddy fly you home," Tamaki pleaded.

For some reason, everyone fell silent and stood, staring at Haruhi and waiting for her reply. "Yeah, alright, I'd like that." she finally replied with a small smile.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFG...

Sunset washed the town in a golden-orange glow as Tamaki flew Haruhi home, high above the clouds so no one would see them. Once he reached her complex, he landed outside her door.

"Doesn't look like Dad's home yet," Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Um, Haruhi?" the blond asked, looking at the setting sun to avoid looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, senapi?"

"Um...what you did today...it was very brave. Maybe a bit irrational, but you still made your father very proud."

"Did I now?" she asked smiling at him. He looked nervously at her, but her eyes were soft at the moment and he felt happy to be meeting her gaze.

"Yes. Very." They continued to stare smiling a little awkwardly for a few more moments. "Oh, but I should be getting home—" he added.

"Wait. Isn't there something out of all those stories you read that you're forgetting?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is, all the comics...you're forgetting the very ending, Tamaki-senpai. Spiderman and Mary Jane, Superman and Lois Lane..."

"Oh!" he cried out, blushing and realizing what she was implying. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint," and with that, he leaned forward. The brunette blushed and closed her eyes as Tamaki's lips gently brushed her cheek. He pulled away and she frowned, slightly upset that that was all. "Oh, wait, damn, can I try that again?!" he demmanded.

"What?"

Catching her off-guard, he spun to face her again and, cupping her face gingerly in his hands, kissed her on the lips sweetly just as the sun sank out of sight beyond the horizon.

Whoo! There will be one final chapter that will serve as an epilogue, but I hope you liked it! I mean, sure it was abrupt and all, but I got sick of disappointing readers by ignoring this story for months at a time!

See, I gave Haruhi powers. She can temporarily take the form of any living or nonliving thing. Her response: "I don't know. It's kind of pointless since it won't help me study or clean...I don't see why I need them..." silly girl. What an uninspired heroine.

I'm glad we got this far and please don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11 Happy Sappy Stupid Endings

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, Bisco Hatori is surprisingly good at fistfights.

Wow, can you believe the end is here? Well...all I can really say is THANK YOU immensely for having patience and trust and responding so much to the stories. Little things like requesting more of certain pairings and catching onto all my random Teen Titans references always made my day. Just the fact that people out there read and enjoyed this is great!

Super-Host Club-Awesome-Rangers!

Ch. 11: Stupid, Sappy, Happy Endings

Hand in hand, Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to the music room. They gazed nervously at each other before entering. "Do you think this would be any less scary if we still had our super powers?" Kaoru asked. His brother kissed his hand.

"No. This is even scarier than all Nekozawa-senpai's attempts to get us back to our normal selves."

"You're right."

They both laughed uncomfortably. "Well...let's go." the older twin murmured, pulling open the door.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, you're late!" Tamaki snapped with no real anger in his voice.

"Sorry, Milord," the former responded. "We just...just..."

"Have something to tell you all." Kaoru finished. Kyoya looked up and smiled warmly. He didn't need his powers to know what was coming.

"Well, what is it?" the blond king asked.

"We're..."

"That is, Kaoru and I..."

"WE'RE DATING!" both twins exclaimed at the same time. They both frowned, growing steadily more and more apprehensive as their friends stared without saying anything.

"Well it's about time, you two." Hunny finally replied.

"Eh?" they asked incredulously.

"Really," Mori agreed with his cousin.

"I couldn't be happier for you." Kyoya spoke.

"You are? Oh my gosh, you two, I'm so happy," cried, Tamaki, eyes suddenly swimming in tears. He thought of himself and Haruhi. They had hooked up the day they decided to give up their super powers...but hadn't had the bravery to admit it to their friends.

"So are Tamaki-senpai and I." Haruhi said.

There was an awkward pause. This, no one had seen coming. "R-really?" Kyoya choked on nothing in particular. Hunny and Mori were looking from Tamaki to Haruhi to each other. They seemed happy...but also a little disbelieving.

"Heh heh, leave it to Haruhi to admit it before I'm ready," chuckled Tamaki.

"You weren't? Oh, sorry, Tamaki-senpai."

"Wait, if you can admit we're dating, then why do you have to call me 'senpai'?!" he cried, suddenly agitated.

She blinked as though it were obvious. "Well, you're still my senpai."

Seeing their chance, the twins dove in. "Ah, poor, poor Milord. He does so crave a closer intimacy with Haruhi...but it would appear she doesn't see you that way!" they broke into fits of laughter, leaving Tamaki to blush and try to beat them.

"That's not it at all...it's just formalities, that's all." Haruhi tried to explain. But her calm voice was lost over the sound of Tamaki screaming and chasing the twins around the room as they laughed and threw things at him.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Haruhi," Kyoya reassured, pulling out his laptop. "He'll forget about it soon enough."

"Pft. I wasn't worried in the first place." she scoffed, helping herself to a strawberry off Hunny's plate. "I don't expect dating to change anything around here."

"Good call," Mori responded flatly.

"Yeah...I don't think Tama-chan or the twins do, either." Hunny agreed. And the four enjoyed the rest of the afternoon eating cake and listening to their friends argue.

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE.......PERHAPS EVEN IN AN ALTERNATIVE DIMMENSION...

_"MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Fly, Bereznoff! Fly! Together we shall rule this world!" Nekozawa cackled as a giant, flying Bereznoff with lazer-beam eyes flew over innocent civilians. _

_"TITANS, GO!" cried Robin, but the Teen Titans were no match for the super-powered members of the Dark Magic Club._

_"DUUUUUDE!" screamed Beast Boy in terror._

_"That's right," the club president beamed evily. "This day, this world, this FANFICTION...IS OURS!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_-----Technical Dificulties------Please Hold---------_

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

-----Beep-------Beep------Bloop--------

THE END! YAY!


End file.
